1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tables.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of tables are well known and used for a variety of different purposes. For example, conventional tables may include legs that are pivotally attached to a table top and the legs may be movable between a use position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top and a storage position in which the legs are folded against the table top. Conventional tables with relatively large table tops and folding legs are often referred to as “banquet tables” and these tables are frequently used in assembly halls, banquet halls, convention centers, hotels, schools, churches and other locations where large groups of people meet. Because these conventional tables are generally easy to move and relatively portable, these types of tables can often be positioned in an assortment of different configurations and used in a variety of settings. When the tables are no longer needed, the table legs can be moved into the storage position and the tables may be moved or stored.
Conventional banquet tables with collapsible legs may allow the table to be more conveniently stored. The table top for many conventional banquet tables with collapsible legs, however, retains its size and shape. For example, many known banquet tables have a length between six to ten feet and a width between three to four feet. As a result, the storage of many conventional banquet tables, even with the legs in the collapsed position, may require a large storage area. This large storage area for each table may be problematic for large facilities such as hotels, schools and churches because a considerable number of these table may have to be stored. Thus, even when the tables are stored with the legs in the collapsed position, a relatively large area may be required. In addition, many smaller facilities such as restaurants, offices and homes may use one or more conventional banquet tables. These smaller facilities may use the tables less frequently than the larger facilities, such as only during special occasions. Conventional banquet tables, however, are often too bulky and obstructive to be conveniently used and stored at such smaller facilities. As a result, it is often necessary for both larger and smaller facilities to rent and/or borrow banquet tables when needed. Disadvantageously, the process of renting and/or borrowing banquet tables can be inconvenient, time consuming and costly. For example, these conventional banquet tables may be difficult to carry, transport and move. In addition, these conventional banquet tables may be relatively heavy, which may increase the difficulty in carrying, transporting and moving the table.
In addition, conventional banquet tables are often very difficult to move or transport from one location to another because of the length of the table. Additionally, the length of the table may prevent a single person from easily moving the table and may require the use of two people to move the table. In addition, the extended length of the banquet tables may preclude the tables from being transported in the trunk or back seat of a typical passenger car. Accordingly, the banquet tables may have to be transported by a truck or trailer, which may be difficult to obtain, expensive and require a significant amount of time.
It is also known to construct tables with table tops that are capable of being folded-in-half Unfortunately, when conventional fold-in-half tables are in the unfolded or use position, the table tops may unintentionally fold, especially when carrying and/or moving the tables.